Salle des profs
by laitue
Summary: Vous vous demandez ce qui se passe dans la tête des enseignants de Poudlard ? Vous voulez rire de leurs déboires face à des éléves plus intéressés par le quidditch que par les potions ? Bienvenue en salle des profs : prenez un bonbon au citron et entrez !
1. Avant d'entrer

**Titre** : Avant d'entrer...  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Dumbledore  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « mot de passe »

* * *

Assis dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir, une coupelle de bonbons au citron posée prés de lui, le professeur Dumbledore étudiait méticuleusement le catalogue de sucreries de chez HoneyDucke. Tournant lentement les pages, il détaillait avec attention chaque produit et passait de longues minutes à contempler les photos.

Bonbons au citron, plumes en sucre, sucettes au sang, chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue...

En arrivant à la fin du catalogue sans avoir réussi à se décider, Dumbledore prit un air songeur. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter d'utiliser des noms de sucreries comme mot de passe pour son bureau ?


	2. En reconsidérant les choses

**Titre** : En reconsidérant les choses  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Rogue (et mention de différents élèves)  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « mépris »

* * *

Il détestait les Gryffondors.

Granger : insupportable miss-je-sais-tout.  
Longdubas : incapable, maladroit et stupide. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard.  
Weasley : indécrottable fainéant, plus enthousiaste pour s'empiffrer ou faire l'imbécile que pour réviser.  
Et Potter ! Ah Potter ! Élève médiocre qui se croyait exceptionnel avec sa pseudo célébrité, toute l'arrogance de son père. Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux qui lui transperçaient le cœur chaque fois qu'il les apercevait.

Lorsque Goyle fit exploser son chaudron en ratant sa potion pour la troisième fois, Rogue réalisa avec consternation que les Serpentards ne valaient pas mieux.


	3. Excuses douteuses

**Titre** : Excuses douteuses  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : McGonagall (allusion à certains élèves)  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « excuse »

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall avait eu droit à toutes sortes d'excuses au long de sa carrière.

Il y avait le classique « j'ai perdu mon livre », ainsi que l'habituel « j'avais oublié de noter ce devoir », l'original « Peeves m'a volé tous mes parchemins » ou le culotté « pas le temps, y avait entrainement de quidditch »

Mais quand Ronald Weasley vint s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu faire son devoir, expliquant d'un air penaud qu'une araignée avait fait sa toile sur son livre de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall se dit que ses élèves avaient vraiment touché le fond.


	4. Drôle de cours

**Titre** : Drôle de cours  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Hagrid (mention de certains élèves)  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « bébé »

* * *

« Aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper des jeunes clabberts. Ils sont petits et doivent donc être traités comme des bébés. »

Les élèves échangèrent un regard ennuyé avant de s'approcher des petites créatures vertes qui couinaient dans leur parc.

« Pouah ! Mais il pue la bouse de dragon celui-là ! C'est répugnant !  
- On dirait qu'il doit être changé, Malefoy. Les couches propres sont là.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ça fait parti des soins à leur donner. »

Hagrid n'aimait pas punir ses élèves mais Malefoy avait bien mérité ces quatre heures de colle : depuis quand lançait-on des couches sales à la tête des professeurs ?


	5. La bonne excuse

**Titre** : La bonne excuse  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Lupin et Dumbledore  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « chocolat »

* * *

« Encore un bon de commande pour Honeydukes ? Lupin vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez ? C'est le cinquième ce mois-ci.  
- C'est à cause de tous ces détraqueurs, les élèves y sont particulièrement sensibles vous savez.  
- Bien sûr, mais tout de même cela va finir par nous ruiner. »

En sortant du bureau directorial, Rémus Lupin pris une tablette de chocolat dans sa poche et commença à la déballer, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Croquant à pleine dents dans sa friandise, il pensa joyeusement que c'était une chance que le chocolat soit le principal remède contre les effets des détraqueurs.


	6. Le prix de la gloire

**Titre** : Le prix de la gloire  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Lockhart (mention de quelques élèves)  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « imprévu »

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart avait l'habitude de faire des ravages dans les cœurs des jeunes sorcières et ne s'étonnait plus de recevoir diverses lettres d'amour et boites de chocolats. Après tout ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été élu cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur par Sorcière Hebdo.

Pourtant, le jour où Seamus Finnigan s'approcha de son bureau à la fin du cours, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant, lui demandant une photo dédicacée à son nom, Lockhart commença à penser qu'il devrait peut-être sourire un peu moins lors de ses cours.


	7. Corruption

**Titre** : Corruption  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Slughorn et Zabini  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « corruption »

* * *

Horace Slughorn leva les yeux de son grimoire et sourit au Serpentard qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

« Je suis désolé professeur mais je ne parviendrai pas à vous rendre mon devoir dans les délais prévus. Je suis confus. Veuillez accepter cet ananas confit en guise d'excuses.  
- Je comprends mon garçon : quand on est jeune on a tant de choses à faire, répondit gentiment Slughorn en couvant la friandise d'un regard gourmand. Cependant essayez de faire un effort mon petit Blaise, c'est tout de même la quatrième fois que vous m'offrez un ananas confit ce trimestre. »


	8. Cours dangereux

**Titre** : Cours dangereux  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Flitwick (mentions de différents élèves)  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « Protego »

* * *

« Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre les sorts servant à produire des étincelles, et notamment la formule _Lashlabask_ . Je vais d'abord vous montrer comment procéder, puis vous vous entrainerez. »

Flitwick exécuta le sortilège que les élèves devaient travailler puis il les laissa passer à la pratique, circulant de table en table pour voir s'ils avaient compris. Après avoir vu Seamus Finnigan mettre le feu à ses sourcils, Neville Londubat faire exploser sa table et Ronald Weasley transformer son livre en rat bondissant, il décida qu'il valait mieux limiter les dégâts.

« Bon les enfants, finalement nous allons revoir le sortilège _Protego_ ».


	9. Perdu ! Essaye encore

**Titre** : Perdu ! Essaye encore...  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : Rogue et Dumbledore (mention d'Ombrage)  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à la grande JK. Rowling  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté HP_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « encore »  
**Spoilers :** Allusions aux différents tomes (surtout 5 et 6)

* * *

_« Aujourd'hui c'est la bonne ! »_

Rogue inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le bureau directorial.

« Vous vouliez me parler Severus ?  
- En effet. Cela concerne le poste de DCFM. J'ai pensé que suite aux échecs qu'ont été Lupin et Maugrey, sans parler de cet incompétent de Lockhart, il vaudrait mieux engager un meilleur professeur. Quelqu'un en qui vous auriez confiance, quelqu'un de doué... Bref quelqu'un comme moi.  
- C'est impossible. Le Ministère m'impose un professeur : Dolores Ombrage. Je crains le pire mais je ne peux pas refuser. »

Rogue serra les poings en sortant.

_« L'année prochaine ça sera la bonne ! »_


	10. Chansons populaires

**Titre** : Chansons populaires  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Personnages** : McGonagall et Charity Burbage  
**Disclaimer** : Les professeurs de Poudlard appartiennent à JK. Rowling, l'extrait de _God saves the Queen_ appartient au Sex Pistols  
**Rating** : K+

* * *

« Franchement Charity, croyez vous qu'il soit nécessaire d'apprendre ce genre de chose à nos élèves ?  
- Mais Minerva, cela fait partie de la culture populaire moldue. Et quel meilleur moyen y a-t-il que d'utiliser la culture pour amener les élèves à s'intéresser à l'étude des moldus ?  
- Certes, mais dans les faits ce choix me semble discutable. »

_God save the queen_  
_The fascist regime_  
_They made you a moron_  
_Potential H-bomb_

_God save the queen_  
_She ain't no human being_  
_There is no future_  
_In England's dreaming_

Tournant à nouveau les yeux vers le vieux tourne-disque, McGonagall secoua la tête tandis que Charity Burbage esquissait une moue déçue face à son manque d'enthousiasme.

« Vous n'aimez pas les Sex Pistols ?  
- Ce n'est pas la question. On ne peut pas faire étudier ce genre de chose aux élèves. Vous imaginez la réaction des parents ?  
- Et du coup je suppose que pour la comédie musicale...  
- Celle avec le travesti et le blondinet en sous-vêtement doré ?  
- Oui.  
- Non.  
- Mais...  
- Non.  
- D'accord j'ai compris. Je suppose que je dois continuer avec mes histoires d'ampoules et d'électricité.  
- Voilà. Et si vous tenez absolument à leur faire étudier des chansons je crois qu'il existe une très jolie comptine moldue, une histoire d'étoile qui scintille ou je ne sais quoi.  
- Ah oui. Ça va être chouette. »

Charity laissa échapper un soupir. Ce n'était pas avec des choses aussi peu subversives qu'elle allait réussir à convaincre les élèves de suivre ses cours.


End file.
